


Take Your Medicine

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Finn Shelby x Reader





	Take Your Medicine

“This is what happens when you get into fights, Finn, now take your medicine!” Finn and Isaiah had gotten into a fight with two foreigners outside of the Garrison the previous night. His face was beaten pretty badly. His right eye had a ring of purple around it. His bottom lip was split right down the middle. There were scrapes along his chin and forehead, and god only knows what damage he didn’t show Y/N.

 

“It’s disgustin’,” He squirmed, trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

 

“You know what else is disgustin’? Eating dirt, which is exactly what you did the second you picked a fight with some bloke twice your size. Snorting Tokyo and huffing petrol don’t make you invincible. Now drink the damn medicine Finn Shelby.”

 

“Listen to ‘er, lad. The girl knows what she’s talkin’ about,” Arthur chuckled, sitting in a chair near the fireplace with a glass of whiskey. “At least you’ve got a pretty girl to nurse you back to health, yeah?” What wasn’t bruised on Finn’s face turned beet red in embarrassment. 

 

“Shut up, Arthur,” 

 

“Leave Arthur alone. He didn’t do this to you, did he?” Finn shook his head. “Didn’t think so. Now Take. The. Medicine. Before I hold you down and force you myself.” Finn gave Y/N a dopey grin.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Y/N flicked him on the forehead, causing him to open his mouth in surprise, giving Y/N the ample time to shove the spoonful of morphine into his mouth. The look of horror was clear in his eyes and Y/N gave him a smug grin. 

 

It was silent for a few moment, the only sound was the fire crackling in the fireplace.

 

“Huh. Well done, Y/N.” Arthur nodded to Y/N before going back to read the paper. Finn made a show of swallowing the medicine before glaring up at Y/N.

 

“You are the worst,” Finn said, his pride wounded. Y/N just chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips to not further hurt him.

 

“And you love me for it.” The dopey grin was back on his face as he watched her putz around the kitchen to make some tea.


End file.
